


Two Names For Change

by Pandora_Imperatrix



Series: Four Names Verse [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: BatCat, F/M, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, TW Emetophobia, here we go again, there is no TV in the Batcave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25097578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_Imperatrix/pseuds/Pandora_Imperatrix
Summary: First he was threatening her all the time with a proposal and now she actually wants one he seems to forget he ever wanted to marry her in the first place. People say that women are hard to understand. They never dated Bruce Wayne.
Relationships: Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Series: Four Names Verse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791787
Comments: 12
Kudos: 60





	1. Part I – Restoration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an introductory piece for the actual sequel. The sequel will tell Jason’s story so you can expect angst, this introductory piece however will be pure sugar sprinkled candyfloss cavity inducing fluff.  
> It got too big so I had to break it in two parts which was nice since I used it to expose myself as a Fairy Tale nerd. Thanks to my mutuals on Twitter for the incentive and Lily for helping me with the title.  
> Enjoy.

> _"When they found that she was a Princess born, there was another burst of joy, which was almost the death of them; but when she told them the names of the King and Queen, her father and mother, they recognised them as the sovereigns whose dominions they had conquered. They imparted this fact to Finette, and she immediately vowed she would not consent to marry the Prince until they had restored the estates of her father. They promised to do so, for they had upwards of a hundred kingdoms, and one more or less was not worth talking about."_
> 
> _\- Finette Cendron by the Countess d'Aulnoy_

Selina fell next to Bruce, her heart still racing, she was panting hard. She smiled when she felt Bruce taking her hand and raising their arms over them, the blue glow of the monstrosity that Dick insisted in calling the “Batcomputer” being the only source of light in the room bouncing on their sweaty skin as their fingers laced together.

“You drained me, Cat.”

She let out a throaty laugh.

“ _You_ are tired? I did all the work myself.”

“In my defence, you do it _so well_ , can you blame for liking to just lie down and watch?”

She snorted.

“You are such a pillow princess.” Saying that she slipped her hand from his and stood up. Bruce watched with longing and affection as she tried to make sense of the mess her hair had become, her naked form looking surreal under the penumbra of the cave.

“Let’s go to bed. The sun will rise soon.”

She turned back to him, her expression bashful.

“Sorry, B. I have to go home.”

Bruce’s soft smile fell, his jaw tense. Selina winced.

In a quick powerful motion he stood up, pulling his hair up nervously.

“I don’t get why we’re still doing this. You and Helena are here all the time.”

Guilt left Selina’s face and was substituted by annoyance.

“I already told you. I like having my own place.”

“I’m not talking about giving up your flat completely, but it’s stupid that you keep insisting in pretend that you still live there when you’re here all the time. It’s selfish. Helena doesn’t deserve to be keep being dragged from home to home.”

“Fine. She won’t. Because for now on I’ll keep that in mind and remember where we _actually_ live.”

And she turned to leave, when she felt Bruce hug her from behind.

“No, no, no. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” His voice muffled by her hair. “I know what having your own place means to you.” Selina relaxed under him. “And it was wrong to bring Helena up, even though I stand by what I said regarding to her.” Bruce couldn’t see, but Selina bit her lip to control the pang of guilt. “I just hate that we’re not living together.”

Selina sighed and turned in his arms, Bruce’s hands left Selina’s waist and went to her face, holding her curls in place tenderly.

“I know… I’m sorry too. But as you said, I, _we_ are here all the time.”

“It’s not the same.”

“Bruce…”

“Please? Just consider. You don’t have to say yes…” His serious demeanour cracked. “Now.”

She slapped him weakly on the chest.

“You are so full of yourself.”

“I could say the same.”

Selina’s chin fell and she closed her eyes in outrage.

“Oh my god, Bruce! Gross!”

“And yet true.” He mocked.

He could see she was having trouble trying to control the urge to laugh, her lips twitching despite her whole disgusted performance.

“That’s it. I’m leaving,” she said as they picked the parts of their scattered suits from the ground “I’m gone.” She turned back dramatically from the stairs. “And I’ll never come back!”

“Don’t forget to bring the things Dick needs for his school project when you come to dinner.”

“Shit, yes, I forgot. Thank you.” A few moments after she was back, but sadly not naked anymore. She eyed Bruce who was sitting on his ridiculously enormous chair, dressed in sweatpants, mug of espresso steaming in one hand as he worked at the computer.

“Didn’t you say you were going to sleep?” She raid running her fingers through his moist hair.

“Didn’t you say you were going home?”

“Your shower is better than mine.” She bent over to kiss him scrunching her nose at the bitter taste of coffee. “Text me later to remind me of Dick’s stuff? What is he doing again?”

“Some flying machine I think. He won’t let me help him. Hardhead.”

“Yeah, I know someone like that. But will you?”

“I’ll do better than that, I’ll text Helena.”

Selina smiled and then kissed him again. This time lasting longer, Bruce put the mug on the table so he could touch Selina, wishing they were back on the floor, with her feverish and wanton all around him.

She purred softly as they parted.

“See you later.” She whispered.

“Cat. Promise me you’ll think about it?”

Selina sighed but nodded before leaving, this time for good.

Bruce used the rearview to spy on his kids. Helena was drooling on her hand, her head on Dick’s lap, her legs folded against her body, very uncomfortable sharing the back sit with Dick who was also asleep and Bruce could hear the hum of the earbud that had fallen one of his ears but was still hanging on one of his knotted curls. The boy was in need of a haircut. They were coming back from a weekend in Metropolis, Bruce was investigating Superman and when the kids learnt that the was going to the city they used all sorts of blackmail and schemes to go with him, in the end it became a whole family trip. He eyes then, Selina, she was looking through the pictures they took on her phone.

“I talked to Lucius about the proceedings to recognize Helena as my daughter.”

“Hmm… And you didn’t think about talking to me about it?”

“I’m doing it now.” He sighed. “I don’t want us to fight about it. I just want to give Helena what is rightful hers, including the Wayne legacy and name.”

“I know… I know… It’s just…”She hugged herself. “I was so afraid someone would take her away from me if I told them she was yours too.”

“I understand, but things are different now. We are different.” He diverted his eyes from the road to Selina, picking her hand and lacing their fingers together, she rolled her eyes, but there was unable to stop her own fond smile.

“We’ll need to talk to her.” She turned briefly to the kids. “I’m not specially attached to my last name, if she wants to ditch it for yours I won’t mind.”

He let the words sit for a while before continuing.

“About that…” His voice an octave higher from his faux absent-mindness. 

“Too soon.” She said drily.

The car shook when he suddenly pushed the brakes the kids didn’t wake but mumbled annoyed.

“Meaning that eventually will be the right time?”

She bit back a smile at his excitement.

“I guess? I don’t know why you make such a huge deal out of this.”

“Because I love you, that’s why.”

She looked away shaking her head.

“You are so cheesy.” Her smitten tone brought a pleased smile to Bruce’s face that broadened after her thumb started rubbing his hand absently.

Two years later, Selina had been sending signs that she was ready for what she feels like ages but nothing happens. And Bruce being Bruce she can never pinpoint when he actually is trying to create proposal settings to troll her or just being his usual sappy self. But after a while when a walk on the beach by the sunset when they took a trip so San Francisco for Dick’s fourteenth birthday was just a plot to convince her do it on the sand – and she found sand in weird places for weeks. All dinner dates in fancy restaurants were only PR appearances. And all special homemade desserts just because he liked to cook to her, it started becoming ridiculous.

She was ranting about that as she folded laundry and drank wine. Barbara was just drinking the wine. Heaven forbid her royal Kareness to help do any housework.

“But have you told him you want to tie the knot? I actually don’t know why the wait, how long have you been together since he came back? Four years?”

“Three. And no, but wouldn’t that be like proposing to him?”

“Well, kinda. I didn’t think you from all people would care about that.”

“It’s not like that. I don’t care about tradition, and shit. But have you any idea of how full of himself he’ll be if _I’m_ the one to propose? I can see his already giant head inflating and flying him to space.”

Barbara laughed.

“Sorry, kiddo. I don’t know how to help you. Nobody proposed to me either.”

“Really? I thought Gordon did, back in the day.”

“He did. Sort of. We talked about it. Even thought all the shit that happen later I’m glad we never got to do the white picket fence, 2.5 kid scenario. That was no life for me. And as much as I’m grateful for how good he is to Babs, I couldn’t take five minutes of Lee’s life.” She shivered. Selina snorted.

“Would you have married Tabby? If you could back then?”

“I don’t know.” She chuckled. “Do you think she would’ve married me?”

“Oh man, imagine how extra that would have been. All rogues in one single place. I’d be the maid of honour, of course. Ivy providing de the décor with some poisoned flowers, Oswald throwing a fit because you were getting more attention than him. Do you think anyone has a minister’s licence?”

“I did something like that to punish Jim. Wore a dress and all” she snorted “I was one crazy bitch back them. Tabby helped.”

“Geez. I don’t even get to imagine a fucked up scenario because reality in this city is crazier.”

“We were so much worse before Tabby took you in. I sometimes wonder if you were what grounded us a little.”

“Really? Because you were such a bitch to me when I went to live with you guys. I used to miss vanilla straight Barbara a lot.”

“Oh honey, I’m sorry. I was jealous.”

“Of what?”

“Tabby. She gave up on me and took you as her new little project.” Barbara rolled her eyes dramatically. “And there was Butch.” She groaned.

“Now I’m very happy that I didn’t have the same destiny as him.”

“Oh kitty-cat, I was jealous but I loved you. I always did. I might even have been jealous of you too. You were _my_ little project first.”

Two weeks and a family picnic on the Wayne state organised by Alfred, regular post-coitus moon bathing on the roofs and a very interesting day on a boat only the two of them after, nothing changed, except that Holly was home and spread on the carpet with Selina. Her head on the lap of her surrogate mother as Selina played lazily with the strands of hair that were dyed in a fading blue. The girls were in Helena’s room playing videogames. And Barbara was coming from a kitchen a batch of something supposedly drinkable on a tray.

Selina wrinkled her nose.

“What is that?”

“My favourite, alcohol.”

“No thanks.”

“Why not? What’s the point of girl’s night without getting wasted?”

“My stomach is hurting. Bruce took me to that new Indian restaurant three days ago. I’m too white for that.”

“Really? Because I’m pretty sure I have seen you eat rock.”

Holly snorted, Selina pulled her hair not hard enough to hurt enough to send a message.

“Ouch, Selina!”

“I’m getting old, I don’t know Barbara, if I wanted a doctor I’d have called Lee.”

They continued their chatting though the night, Holly telling them all about college drama and they trash talked their mutual friends until they all fell asleep. Selina woke up feeling horrible. Everything was dark. Even Helena’s room was silent. She pushed Barbara’s legs off her lap and got up from the sofa, dragging her wobbling legs to the kitchenette. She barely made to the sink before emptying her stomach.

Shit.

She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

“Fuck, Barbara! Don’t do that!”

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” She said is a shaky voice, wiping her mouth. “Maybe I _should_ see a doctor.”

Barbara looked at her with one eyebrow arched and folded arms.

“What?”

“Nothing. I’m just having a déjà vu now.”

Selina widened her eyes in horror.

“No…”

“You said that too back then.”

“Fuuuuuck.”

The wave of nausea hit again, but now there was just bile. She was still hiccuping when Barbara made her sit down.

“Is it possible?”

Selina just glared at her.

“Very possible, then.”

“I mean. We use protection, mostly. You know I can’t take the pill. But I had my period.”

“Did you?”

“Yes!”

“Did you?”

Selina shut up for a second counting and then she covered her face in realisation.

Barbara laughed and walked across Selina returning to the living room. She shook Holly awake.

“Wake up Holly, dear. We have a baby shower to plan.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I finished Four Names I wasn't seriously planing a sequel so in a throwaway move I gave them another baby... Well, now we have to deal with that lmao  
> If you want to make me super happy please comment <3


	2. Part II – Elevation

> _"The Prince followed, but could not overtake her. She left behind one of her glass slippers, which the Prince took up most carefully. She got home, but quite out of breath, without coach or footmen, and in her nasty old cloaths, having nothing left her of all her finery, but one of the little slippers, fellow to that she dropped. The guards at the palace gate were asked if they had not seen a Princess go out; who said, they had seen no-body go out, but a young girl, very meanly dressed, and who had more the air of a poor country wench, than a gentle-woman."_
> 
> _\- Cinderilla; or, The Little Glass Slipper by Charles Perrault_

Bruce took Selina to a dinner on a gazeebo on the beach. Why would someone build a gazeebo on a beach she had no idea. It was cold and Selina was uncomfortable, her feet were already swallowing and her breasts hurt. In any other time it was nice to have a dinner just the two of them listening to the waves but the salt in the air was making her queasy, and it’s the 20th or so dinner date with not proposal, she was getting tired. She have been trying to tell him that she might be pregnant but it brought her such painful memories, she haven’t even got courage to do a test yet, but she knows, she knows. It should be less scary than the last time, for one her entire world isn’t melting around her, and if Bruce disappeared again she would be pissed to her core but she wouldn’t go mad with grief either, she was not an uneducated homeless teenager anymore. She would still find him and kill him for abandoning Helena and Dick though. Not that he was showing any signs of going anywhere, neither was his babbling, what was he even saying? Bruce could go on and on about one specific subject. Most of the time she found him cute when he was nerding about something she couldn’t care less. But now he was looking at her with an weird expression. Was he saying something important? Shit, he stopped talking and was now looking hurt. Sometimes Bruce’s feelings are easier to bruise than an overripe plum and no one ever accused Selina of being gentle.

He got up. Thank god! Maybe they were leaving now? All Selina could think of was being naked and comfortable in Bruce’s warm fuzzy beddings with those talented hands of his rubbing her feet they were hurting so much.

She got up too, terrible mistake. She tasted the pasta she just ate with bile.

Oh no he was getting on one knee. Fi-fucking-nally. And yet he couldn’t have picked a worse moment.

She tried to tell him she was going to get sick, but her hand went to her mouth, his eyes shone with happiness mistaking it for a sign of barely held tears of emotion.

He opened a little black box, she couldn’t see the ring because she was trying to hold her head up as a pitiful effort to avoid the disaster looming.

“Selina Kyle, will you marry me?”

“I don’t feel right.” She managed with a strangled voice.

“Oh… I see.”

As his tone got ice cold and he closed the box she felt her chest burst with despair.

“No, not like that… Oh god.”

And she covered his half-hurt, half-confused face with projectile vomit.

“Master Bruce?” Alfred’s voice answered on the second ring. He could heat the children’s voice on the background.

“Alfred. I’m taking Selina to the doctor. Put the children to bed, please, there will be no party tonight.”

“What happened, sir? Is Miss Kyle alright?”

“I’m not sure. I’ll be back soon.” He hang up and turned the car on.

“I told you I’m fine, Bruce.” Complained Selina on her sit. In Bruce’s opinion, she was still looking a little green.

“Well, clearly you are not.” He answered dryly.

She just sighed annoyed.

“Fine.”

She berated herself internally the whole way to Lee’s office. She just couldn’t tell him, it felt wrong, she was a coward. But also, she wanted a conformation and she didn’t have one, a scientific one. Maybe they needed to see Lee after all.

She was very surprised when they got to her office. It was empty and she was finishing her shift, the receptionist left after letting them in, she didn’t ask but looked disgusted at Bruce’ vomit covered self.

“What happened to the both of you?” Asked Lee horrified.

“I went sick on him and now he thinks I’m dying.”

“Are you?” Asked Lee amused.

“How should I know? You are the doctor!”

Lee folded her arms and gave Selina the same look she gave to Babs when she was talking back.

“Bruce, you can clean yourself in the bathroom, I might have something in my lost and found that will fit you. And you, Selina, come with me.”

Selina and Bruce exchanged a look but obeyed.

“I’m pregnant again.” Blurted Selina as soon as the door closed behind her.

“So you _know_ you are not dying, then. Congratulations!”

“Yeah. Huzzah!”

Lee frowned.

“You don’t want to keep it this time.”

“No!” Selina’s hand went automatically to her belly protectively. “I mean… It’s not that. It’s just…” She looked at the door.

“You haven’t told Bruce, I gather.”

“I didn’t even take a test.”

“We can take a look now, if you want.”

Selina tried to shake the sensation that she was back to her old squat, teen aged and depressed.

“Alright.”

“Lie down, let’s make a sonogram.”

Selina did what was asked and dragged her dress up as Lee put rubber gloves and set her medical gear.

“Do you think we can already see something?” Selina asked nervously biting her fingernails.

“We’ll find out soon enough.”

“What if you don’t see anything?”

“Then we’ll make a blood test. How long since your last period?”

“I’ll have to see the exact date on my phone, but my purse is in the car. But I think I missed a couple. I never had a regular cycle.”

Lee hummed as she applied the cold gel on Selina.

“Besides sickness what else have you been feeling?”

“Same as last time, tired. My feet are so swollen that my toes look like sausages. I can feel my boobs all the time like a woman in a trashy romance novel. I kinda want to kill Bruce too. But that’s nothing new.”

Lee snorted.

They made silence for a few seconds and then Lee’s face lit up.

“There it is. Congratulations, Selina. You are expecting again.”

“Fuck.” Selina looked transfixed at the nonsensical image on the computer. “Is he, is he okay?”

“Seems to be. I don’t see anything worrisome, but I’ll still take blood to be sure.”

“Okay… Okay…” She repeated more in an attempt to sooth herself than an answer to Lee.

“Is everything alright?” Came Bruce’s voice thought the door.

Lee studied Selina with her wise dark eyes.

“Do you want me to let him in? He seems worried.”

Selina sucked air through her teeth.

“Yeah.”

Lee hesitated.

“Do you want me to leave and let you talk alone?”

“No, please, stay.”

“Selina, what is it?”

“It’s just…” A tear escaped her eyes before she could help it. “I can’t help but think about last time. I want to be happy and in some ways I am but still… I feel _so angry_ too.”

“Angry?”

“Yeah. At me, for still having these feelings. At him. He should have been there the first time.”

Lee put a hand over Selina’s.

“I don’t think he is going anywhere now, honey.”

Selina sniffled.

“I know. But this kid will have so much Helena didn’t. It’s unfair. Am I a bad mom for thinking that?”

“No. I don’t think so. You’ve just learned about the baby in your belly. You’ve loved Helena for more than a decade. You won’t feel that way forever.”

Selina pondered over Lee’s words for a while.

“He was…” She breathed in and whipped her face. “He was proposing when I vomited on him.” She let out a teary chuckle. “The kids will love this story.”

Lee smiled.

“Double congratulations are in order then. You will be fine, Selina.”

“I know. I’m always fine.”

“Can I call him, now?”

“Yeah.”

Lee held Selina’s gaze for a while before calling from Bruce. He entered. Naked from the waist up, and what looked water stains on his trousers.

“Oh dear, I’m sorry. I’ll get something for you to wear.”

“No need to bother about me.” He approached Selina’s bed. Worry written all over his face. “Is Selina alright?”

“Yes, she’s healthy. But she has something to tell you.”

Bruce furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

“Cat?”

Selina swallowed hard.

“I’m pregnant.”

“What?”

“I’m pregnant. Shit, Bruce, are you deaf?”

“No, I’m just… Are you sure?”

“Well, the fucking doctor said so just now.”

Bruce looked at Lee without registering her, then to the image on the computer, then back to Selina.

“We’re having a baby.” He said slowly. Then added “I mean, I assume we-“

“Yes, you dumdum, we are, I’m keeping it.” She was crying again, those stupid hormones. “We are.”

“Oh…” He breathed. “Oh Selina.”

Bruce grabbed her face kissing her hard.

Selina pushed him away but she was smiling.

“I just vomited you weirdo.”

“I don’t care.” He said against her hair, still kissing her where he could reach.

“I’ll let you alone for a while.”

They looked at Lee like they were just noticing her.

“Is everything truly okay?” He asked. “With the both of them?”

“Yes.” Leslie smiled fondly at the two of them. “Congratulations.”

“Thank you.” Said Bruce, Selina just nodded.

And she left.

“How are you feeling?” Asked Bruce letting go of Selina’s face to hold her hands.

“I want to go home.”

His smile fell.

“Can’t you really stay with me at least tonight?”

She rolled her eyes.

“Yes, I meant your place, geez. I just want to go to bed.”

He grinned.

“But you called it home.”

“Oh my god, Bruce, seriously?”

Bruce and Selina found Dick and Helena lying on the sofa, her legs over his thighs, sad sleepy expressions on their faces. The remains of the party that never happened around them, the askew “She said yes!” sign hanging on the wall, the rubber ribbons of ripped balloons on the floor as Helena’s new crossbow lied menacingly on the coffee table, Dick’s dirty face and the half eaten cake.

“I’m sorry, Sir, they refused to go to bed.”

“Mom?” Helena’s head shot up.

“Hi kitten. What happened here?”

“Oh thank god, you’re back, you’re here.” Said Dick hugging Selina so hard she almost fell. Helena followed him as Selina embraced both of them.

“Easy, buddy.” Said Bruce with a fond smile.

“Is everything alright?” Alfred as the first to ask.

“Yes.” Answered Bruce “but we have something to tell you.”

“When will be the wedding?” Asked Helena excited.

“Well” Bruce exchanged a look with Selina. “It isn’t _that_ what we have to tell you.”

Three confused faces stared at them.

“I’m pregnant again.” Announced Selina in an uncharacteristic shy voice.

The room exploded in questions, exclamations of joy, and Bruce was sure he saw Alfred disguise a few tears.

“Are you alright?” Asked Bruce as he entered the room, his skin steaming with the hot water from his shower. Selina was lying in the middle of the bed, limbs spread like a starfish.

“Yeah.”

“Are you sure?”

She sighed and raised her head.

“You will be annoying and overprotective during this whole thing won’t you?”

“Sorry.” He said coyly.

She snorted.

“But are you though?”

“Not even a bit.”

“Thought as much.” She sighed head falling on the bed again.

“Hey…” She said after a while as he dressed himself. “Don’t you have something to ask me?” She was sitting on her folded legs now, holding the little box. A half smile on her face.

“When did you get it from me?”

She just shrugged.

He sighed, her smile fell. Bruce sat in front of her, and took the little box from her hands. Opened it. It was his mother’s cliché, he knew, but it couldn’t be any other way. He raised his eyes to meet Selina’s.

“I don’t want you to think you are obligated to say yes just because we are having another baby.”

Fear disappeared from her face as she laughed wholeheartedly.

Bruce stared her with his confused serious face that was so him that she wanted to kiss and punch him, not in this exact order.

“Won’t you ever learn? You couldn’t force me to do anything I didn’t want, I’ve got you-“

“Wrapped around your little finger. Yeah. I’m aware. But I wanted you to be sure.”

“And you didn’t even know I was pregnant.” Suspicion crossed her face. “Or did you?”

It was one the rare instances in which Bruce was the one giving her the “are you stupid?” look.

“How could I know that?”

“I don’t know! You’re freaking Batman!”

They fell silent for a few moments.

“So…” He cleaned his throat. “Are you saying yes?”

Silence.

“Selina?” He sounded a little alarmed.

“Hell! Fuck it. I am. Of course I’m saying yes.” She took the ring and put on her own herself, wriggling her fingers afterwards. “Geez.”

Selina squeaked when Bruce jumped on her covering her with kisses as she laughed and complained about him crushing her and the baby.

On the night before the wedding, after his duties to the city, Bruce was leaving the shower when he heard someone knocking on his bedroom’s window.

“Bruce? I heard the car I know you’re there.” She slammed the glass with even more enthusiasm. “Who the hell locked this window? Open up!”

With his whole face frowned in confusion and annoyance he opened his window to face Selina’s Cheshire cat smile.

“What are you doing Selina? We shouldn’t be seeing each other! And what about the baby?”

She rolled her eyes.

“Oh not you too. And what about him?”

“You could fall!”

She leaned slightly backwards her face morphing into horror.

“SELINA!”

She snorted and pushed him away climbing inside.

“That was _not funny_. And very dangerous.”

“Pff, please.” She threw herself on the bed. “Mybedmybedmybedmybed.” Despite himself he felt his lips twitching when she rolled herself on the comforter like a burrito mumbling that.

“We shouldn’t be seeing each other. It’s bad luck.”

“Since when do you believe in luck?” The human burrito asked.

“Alfred will be mad.”

“He doesn’t need to know. I can climb off the window in the morning. Just like old times.” The suggestive way she said the last sentence mellowed him. Bruce approached the bed, sitting next to her.

“So… Couldn’t stay away even for one night?”

She raised one eyebrow mockingly.

“We do think high of ourselves, don’t we?”

“I’m just concluding on what is presented to me.”

“Easy Batman. I just couldn’t bear the room Alfred fixed to me. It smells like mothballs. And Helena is too excited for her own good. I wouldn’t get a blink of sleep in her room.”

He chuckled and leaned into her.

“Whatever you say, wife.” Bruce said against Selina’s lips.

She reached to meet him and then pulled him close by the roots of his hair, kissing him slowly.

“I’m not your wife yet.” She said huskily when they gasped for air.

Bruce kissed her again, this time more urgently, unwrapping her, his hand seeking skin touch, but avoiding the breasts he knew were too sensitive all the time now and focusing on her hips and thighs.

“Yet.” He whispered in her ear before nipping on it.

She giggled and tried to wrap her legs around his waist, but Bruce held her shins.

“Let’s go to sleep.” He commanded.

“Really?” Selina pouted.

“ _Really_. I don’t want to ruin you for tomorrow. Barbara will talk my ears off if you look tired.”

She made an unhappy noise that made him chuckle.

“Not fair.” And she slid her hand across his chest, her pout slowly morphing into the dirty smile he liked so much as she reached inside the crotch of his pants.

“ _Selina._ ” He warned.

She didn’t touch him just let her hand wander around where she could feel him twitching and hardening.

“What?” She faked a confused face.

He swallowed hard.

She finally laced her warm calloused fingers around him.

Bruce let out a needy whimper.

“What? Did you say something? I can’t hear you.” She stroked him once. “You’ll have to be louder.”

“Damn you, woman.” And when he dove to capture her lips Selina was smiling against his kiss.

“Hello.” He said as she blinked her eyes open.

She purred softly rubbing her face on the front of his chest.

“It’s today.” She whispered.

“Yes.” Selina felt Bruce’s chest become still as he held his breath. “You can still make a run for it.”

She rolled her eyes playfully as she pushed him away.

His smile fell. His eyes became sad.

“I mean it. If it’s not what you really want we can still break the whole thing off.”

Humour left Selina’s face, she eyed him confused and annoyed.

“What are you talking about, Bruce?”

He sighed.

“I don’t know Selina… You’ve always been so reluctant.”

“I’m here, now, am I?” She snapped.

“I know. But-“

“But what, Bruce? Gosh you sometimes are so insecure. Look. The reason why I was always so against marring you isn’t because of _you_. Despite our history. It was because I never belonged to anyone and I didn’t want anyone feeling like they owned me, like I’m a thing.”

“That’s not how I feel about you at all-“

“I _know_ that! That’s why I said it wasn’t about you! Jesus, I can’t believe you are driving me mad on our wedding day.”

“I’m sorry.” He gave her a small shy smile.

“I hope you are.”

He reached for her again, grabbing her right hand and kissing it on top of his mother’s ring, his messy curls falling on his eyes. Selina wanted to punch herself for how much she was attracted to his sleep rumpled face.

“So… you’re really not leaving, then?”

To his surprise she let out a laugh.

“Can you imagine if I did? The hell that would unleash?

He made a face but kept kissing her, now going down her wrist.

“I really don’t want to imagine that.”

“And yet you were the one bringing it up.”

“No one is perfect.”

She gave him a mocking gasp.

“He’s becoming self-aware!”

He nipped her forearm in retaliation.

“Master Bruce? Is that Mistress Selina’s voice am I hearing coming from your room?”

“Shit.” She covered her head with the comforter. “What did he just call me?”

The door was slammed open.

“Good morning, Alfred.” Said Bruce loudly. “It’s so nice that you have the master key and can enter my private quarters whenever you feel like doing it.”

“I can see you.”

Selina uncovered her face.

“Oh no, I was found.” She deadpanned.

“One night. You lot couldn’t just follow nicely for one single night.”

“Shouldn’t you be happy that we love each other so much that we can’t bear be apart?” Teased Bruce.

Alfred sighed shaking his head.

“I want you both downstairs for breakfast in ten minutes.” And saying that he left leaving the door strategically open.

“Look what you’ve done, Selina. You’ve upset Alfred.”

She gave him an insulted look.

“ _You_ were the one sassing him!”

Selina whispered to Bruce that he was weird and sappy when they met under the arch and lift her veil, because he was silently crying. Nevermind her eyes were a bit watery too, but she was pregnant so she had an excuse.

Alfred, as they learnt, had a minister’s licence. What Alfred wasn’t qualified to do after all?

The wedding was small, only family and close friends. Everybody praised Selina’s baby bump. Jim made a tear-jerking speech. Harvey drank too much and made a fool of himself. Barbara gave everybody hell being the Matron of Honour. Helena and Babs had a lot of fun using their huge flower girl dresses to hide props to prank people with help of Dick, of course, who’s dimples and curls still were their biggest weapon against getting in trouble. Bruce had to leave at one point because the rogues somehow found you about their Kittycat getting married to their sweet Brucie that they all feel like they raised from young age and they were very insulted that they were not invited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I'd post tomorrow but if I don't post something it grows and grows until I lose all control.  
> They even managed to make me write a little bit of foreplay in this thing, innocent pure me!  
> The next story's chapters might start coming first on Sunday.  
> Take care of yourselves and make is very solitary author happy by leaving a comment.  
> See you soon.


End file.
